


Raw Soul

by WildMagic



Series: The Soul [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (on the side) - Freeform, Alpha Niall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Best Friend Louis, Beta Harry, Beta Louis, Beta Zayn, Beta/Beta, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Niam - Freeform, Omega Liam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Liam, Prince Niall, Princess Liam, Royal Guard Harry, Royal Guard Zayn, Royal Liam, Royal Niall, arranged mating, larry - Freeform, treaty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMagic/pseuds/WildMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>That night, 7 years ago – when he’d begged his parents not to send him away in an arranged mating, when they had promised to do nothing of the sort – had all been a lie. He was currently 30 minutes into a flight to Dublin, Ireland where his future mate, Prince Niall, was waiting for him.</em><br/><em>He would be mated before sundown.</em><br/>Alpha Prince Niall, is next in line for the Irish throne. But his Father refuses to hand down the crown until Niall is mated and has an heir of his own. Niall desperately wants that crown, but he believes he'd too young to settle down and father children.<br/>The King and Queen of England have been trying set up a treaty with Ireland for ages, but not having much luck. After years of trying, the English Royals have all but given up hope. That is until the Irish King approaches them one day with the promise of a treaty... but at the price of their Omega son.<br/>Prince Liam finds himself journeying to Ireland to mate with Prince Niall, but he's not exactly happy about it.</p><p>(PART OF A SERIES BUT CAN BE READ SEPARATELY! STORIES ARE NOT CONNECTED!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam takes the journey out to Ireland to meet his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! I really enjoyed writing this one!! This story was requested a couple of times, so I hope you all enjoy this one!!  
> I know that this one isn't as long as some of the other stories I've posted recently!! But I'm hoping that the next chapter, and all chapter's after will be longer!!

**Chapter 1**

He remembered being 12 years old and being in History class at school.

It had been quite cool; everyone had been learning about the Royal family’s history, for Liam it had been his own history that he’d been learning about – where he’d come from. But his teacher had gone on to explain how all Omegas born into the Royal family were mated young in an arranged mating/marriage with royal families from all across the world. The last Omega born into the Royal family had been Liam’s late great-grandmother. Everyone in the class had turned to look at Liam when the teacher shared this news; it wasn’t a secret that Prince Liam Payne was an Omega. Liam had been scared for the rest of the day, and he bet anything that if he wasn’t a Royal, his friends and schoolmates would have taken the piss out of him for the rest of his educational life.

He’d gone home that night, wanting to talk to someone about it. His two older sisters were both Alpha’s, any they had just told him to go and speak to their parents. So he had; he’d brought it up over dinner and expressed his worry. Both his parents had promised to never force Liam into an arranged marriage or an arranged mating.

Liam hated his parents.

He was now 19 and not yet tied down to anyone.

That night, 7 years ago – when he’d begged his parents not to send him away in an arranged mating, when they had promised to do nothing of the sort – had all been a lie. He was currently 30 minutes into a flight to Dublin, Ireland where his future mate, Prince Niall, was waiting for him.

He would be mated before sundown.

_“Mum,” Liam had begged as soon as the car had pulled up outside the airport. “Please! I’m begging you! Don’t make me do this!”_

_“Son,” His father, the King, had spoken up. “We’ve been through this. You’re doing this for your country.”_

_His mother handed him a pair of black-glassed sunglasses, to hide his teary eyes._

_“Remember to smile love,” His mother had offered with a smile._

“Would you like some champagne, Your Highness?” An air stewardess asked Liam, offering a tray with a single glass, full of bubbly liquid.

Liam smiled up kindly at the woman, taking his sun glasses off.

“Thank you,” Liam addressed politely, like the good little prince he was expected to be. He took the glass delicately, like he’d been taught to many years ago.

“You’re welcome Sir,” The stewardess smiled back, tucking the tray under her arm and walking back off down the plane. Liam watched her go, before looking back out the window.

He raised the glass to his lips and took a sip. But it was at that moment that the spokesperson for the Irish Royal family came back through to the main part of the plane.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He cried, rushing towards Liam. He snatched the glass of bubbly from the Prince’s hand.

“Excuse me!” Liam cried. The Irish spokesperson ignored him as he rounded on the other people present in the private jet.

“Who gave him alcohol?” He cried. Everyone had fallen silent on the already quiet plane. “Who gave him alcohol?”

“I am old enough to drink, thank you,” Liam pointed out, his politeness forced.

“That you may be!” The spokesperson glanced down at Liam. “But Prince Niall, _your mate_ , made it perfectly clear that his Omega is not allowed to touch any alcohol!”

Liam’s expression said it all – he was outraged at this… not allowed to drink alcohol? What sort of life was he mating into? He knew nothing of what to expect of his new life in Ireland, but he hoped upon hope that drinking alcohol was not illegal for Omega’s. He rarely drank it, and he’d never been drunk; but he loved a drink every now and then.

“He may have my head for this?”

“I had a sip!” Liam cried, frustration getting the better of him as he stood up.

“Prince Liam,” His best friend and one of the few English guards on the flight, Harry Styles, called as he stepped up in the middle of his Prince and the Irish spokesperson. “Please sit down Sir,” Harry addressed Liam first. “For your own good. We don’t want anything getting back to Prince Niall – or his father.”

Liam glared at Harry for a moment, hating when his Beta friend went all professional on him, before slowly sinking back into the plush, leather seat.

Harry then rounded on the Irish spokesperson.

“And as for you, Patrick… he may not be your Prince yet, but he will soon be your damned Queen – and you know that there are better way to address a future Queen than the way you just did.”

Liam shuddered at the thought of being called ‘Queen’. The Omega in all same-sex Royal relationships was the ‘Princess’ and later on the ‘Queen’; it was one thing that Liam was not looking forward to.

“I apologise Prince Liam,” Patrick bowed his head in respect to Liam for a fraction of a second. Liam nodded once, hoping that that would be the end of it all, and he’d be left alone to his thoughts once again. It wasn’t. “May I ask who offered you the champagne?”

“Why?”

“Just so that I can inform them that they are not permitted to serve you alcohol,” Liam didn’t know whether he believed the Patrick man or not.

“Prince Liam,” Harry voiced, his tone persuasive.

“It was a stewardess,” Liam shrugged. “But you hurt her, and I will fire you myself!”

“Understood Your Highness,” Patrick nodded as he went to move round Harry. The Beta guard grabbing his upper arm as he passed.

“Get Prince Liam a bottle of water. You can’t take his drink away without supplying him with another, now can we?”

“Of course not,” Patrick ripped his arm from Harry’s hold and walked in the same direction that the stewardess had gone in earlier.

“Alright?” Harry asked Liam once the man had gone.

“Fine,” Liam rested his chin in his hand as he looked out of the window again. Harry went to take his seat behind Liam again, patting the Omega Prince on his shoulder as he went past. Liam grabbed at his guards uniform and pulled Harry closer to him. “And if you ever call me Queen to my face again, you bastard, I will skin you alive!” The threat was a whispered playful one, and in that moment the two were not Prince and Guard, but just best friends.

“Whatever you say Princess,” Harry laughed as he resisted the urge to ruffle Liam’s perfectly styled hair as he continued his way back to his seat.

____

The plane touched down not much longer after. It was raining a little and there was a load of paparazzi already snapping pictures of the plane, they were all far back – out of reach of the plane – behind a barrier. There was police and airport security guards making sure that they kept back.

Even though the seatbelt sign went off, Liam stayed sat down, watching the paparazzi. Security moved to the middle barrier and pulled it apart slightly to allow a single man through. He was blonde, wearing a suit, holding a black umbrella to keep the rain from him, and he screamed Alpha.

It was Prince Niall, his mate.

“Prince Liam?” Harry asked, as he stepped up beside him. Liam looked up at him.

“Harry, I don’t think I’m ready for this,” Liam whispered. “I wasn’t expecting to meet him so soon!”

Harry quickly glanced out the window and frowned.

“Neither was I,” He mumbled to himself. “But I’m sorry, Sir, we really have to get a move on.”

Liam took the hand that Harry held out to him to help him stand up. Harry smiled to Liam as the Omega Prince made his way down the plane, bravely heading towards his arranged fate.

“Liam,” Harry whispered as they reached the door of the plane. “I’ll always be here for you, okay?” It was probably going to be the last chance he got to speak to his friend without the blonde Irish Prince around, and Harry needed Liam to know that he cared – always.

“Thank you Haz,” Liam smiled slightly at Harry.

Harry went ahead of Liam, as his job he was to make sure that it was safe for Liam to come out. When he was sure that it was all clear, he was handed a black umbrella by the stewardess stood at the top of the stairs. Harry pushed it open before motioning Liam to exit the plane.

As soon as Liam was out, the paparazzi went crazy. Liam hurried under the Umbrella and grabbed tightly at Harry’s outstretched arm. He let Harry lead him down the stairs and towards the blonde Alpha in the middle of the runway.

“Prince Niall,” Harry bowed his head in respect as he held out his hand, offering Harry to him.

“Hello Liam,” Niall broke into a large smile as he took Liam’s hand in his own. Liam was transferred from under Harry’s Umbrella to Niall’s. Niall gently pulled Liam closer to his chest and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Liam blushed and shuffled uncomfortably under the paparazzi’s watch.

The two had never met before, and they were being forced to mate and rule a country together. And their first meeting, and intimate moment (okay, so it was a kiss on the cheek, but Liam still classed it as intimate – especially cus they had just met!) was watched by about 50 cameras and would be all over the internet in less than 30 minutes.

Niall smirked before he wrapped his arm around Liam’s chest, pulling him into his side. They were only waiting for merely 30 seconds before a big, black, posh car that was adorned with the Irish flags and the Irish Royal crest pulled up in front of them.

A chauffeur stepped out of the driver’s seat and walked round to the other side to pull open the back door for the Prince and his new mate. Liam and Niall stepped forward, and Liam was about to slip out from under Niall’s arm to climb into the car. He was stopped however, when Niall’s grip tightened.

“Smile sweetheart,” He prompted as he turned to wave one last time at the cameras. Liam too raised his arm before Niall removed his hand and allowed Liam to hurry into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets Niall's parents and the mating begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my assignments..  
> Also!! I have a tumblr now so that you can keep up to date with me and the Soul Series!! I'm also not following many blogs!! Give me a follow, and i'll follow you right back!!  
> http://rivermagic99.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you enjoy it!!

** Chapter 2 **

The castle was huge. It was probably bigger than the one that Liam had grown up in, back in London. It was elegant, and was modernized, while still regaining the look and feel of an old fashioned castle. The rooms were large, the ceiling high and the walls made of stone. There were large, heavy double doors to every room and landscape paintings dotted along the walls of the rooms.

As soon as they were inside the castle, and the doors shut out the outside world, Niall dropped Liam’s hand as if it had just burned him. He handed out his umbrella to a waiting maid and made quick work to unbutton his long coat. Liam stood to the side, not too sure what to do.

“Prince Niall, you mother and father request the presence of yourself and your Omega in the dining room.” A man, with a thick Irish accent spoke.

Liam opened his mouth to respond with a snarky remark, but caught Harry’s shaking head. Instead, Liam glared, eyes narrowed at Harry. He wanted the respect that he was used to – he wanted to be known as ‘Prince’ and not the ‘Prince’s Omega’.

“Okay, thanks Andrew,” Niall sighed under his breath. He shooed away the maids who were waiting to take care of their Prince. They scarpered away and both Princes were left standing in the entrance hall with Harry and the Andrew guy.

Niall took one step towards Liam and held his hand out.

Liam hesitated. Before they had been with the presence of cameras and public. Now there was no one around to witness what was happening, Liam was unsure to take the blonde Alpha’s hand. Liam could clearly tell that Niall was as unwilling as he was, but the Alpha was making an effort; that’s more than what Liam could say.

“I don’t bite,” Niall spoke softly. Liam stood up straighter and took Niall’s hand in an instant. He didn’t need anyone doubting him keeping his side of the deal; he was an English Prince and the future of his Kingdom was riding on his mating with Niall – he wasn’t about to mess it up for himself or his family, no matter how much he hated them right now.

Niall threaded their fingers together and started leading the shorter boy down the entrance hall. Liam could feel and sense Harry following, and he was sure that the Andrew guy was behind them as well.

“Please make an effort for my parents,” Niall mumbled lowly, obviously not intending for the two Beta’s behind them to hear. “They, uh; they haven’t stopped talking about you since the contract was made. They already love you – yet they haven’t ever met you. So please, especially my mother, don’t disappoint them.”

Liam would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised with this news. The contract had been made a good couple of months ago, but back in England it had hardly been mentioned. Both his parents knew how Liam felt about it and hardly ever brought the subject up. So, to hear from Niall that his parents hadn’t shut up about it – it surprised him.

“Okay,” Liam mumbled his reply. How else was he supposed to reply?

They reached a set of large double, oak doors. Before they could even stop, the doors were pushed open by two, large Alpha guards.

The nerves that were fluttering in Liam’s stomach intensified upon stepping into the overly large room. There were paintings all over the walls, large and beautiful. They consisted of different landscapes and places Liam couldn’t recognise and there were many paintings of people enjoying the castle grounds. There wasn’t much furniture in the room, but the space was taken up by a table that could easily sit 100 people, at least.

A man, who Liam could recognise as the Irish King, was sat at the end of the table, in a throne like chair. A woman, the Irish Queen, was pacing up and down the table. The King was talking to her softly, but both of them turned to look at the sound of the doors opening.

The King stood upon noticing his son and the English Prince. He hid a smirk at the sight of their intertwined hands.

“Good afternoon, your majesty’s,” Liam bowed his head in respect.

“Oh Bobby,” The Queen gasped, hands flying to her mouth. “He’s perfect.”

“Not now Maura,” The King dismissed, stepping toward the two. Niall’s hand left Liam’s to hide away in his suit trouser pockets. “It’s lovely to finally meet you Prince Liam.”

Liam reached forward and took the King’s outstretched arm.

“Some training wouldn’t go astray through,” The King spoke to the Queen as their hands full apart at the end of the handshake.

“Oh, leave him be – he’s never been mated before, he wouldn’t know,” The Queen scolded her mate as she hurried forward. Liam looked to Niall, not too sure what exactly he had done wrong. Niall just shook his head, in a silent message to not worry about it. “And besides, things are different in England.”

Liam knew what that meant. Omega’s had different rights here in Ireland. Or at least, Royal Omega’s were. And training? What on Earth did that mean?”

Liam watched as the Queen looked up at her mate. The King nodded once.

“Hello Liam,” The Queen spoke after that. Liam was quick to catch on – She wasn’t allowed to interact with others without the permission of her husband. And Liam knew that was what he had to look forward to.

“Hello your majesty,” Liam spoke quietly.

“Please, call me Maura,” She waved her hand dismissively. “And Bobby,” She motioned to her husband. “Bobby’s, Bobby. You’re family now – and family doesn’t have to worry about that King or Queen business.”

“Is there a reason why we’re here?” Niall asked impatiently.

“To meet your mate maybe?” Maura asked, her eyes turning to her son.

“Come,” Bobby invited. “Take a seat.”

When they were all sat around the table, Bobby did most of the talking. They sat at the table for no less than an hour and a half. Bobby explained that the mating would be completed by the evening and then a wedding would be arranged by the end of the week. Bobby also expected to be handing down the crown to Niall within the year. But he wouldn’t be if Liam wasn’t, at least, with child. Liam paled at the thought of having to be pregnant before a year was up. He didn’t quite know if he was ready.

The training, that Bobby had spoken about earlier, was to be completed after the wedding. Niall would also begin helping his father more often and Liam was to be spending quite some time with Maura so that he could understand the importance of a Queen’s job. Again, Liam paled at the thought of being a ‘Queen’.

The two were informed of a ball that was being held tomorrow night. The ball would be a celebration of their mating and important people all across the country, and some from England, were invited.

As soon as their talk was over, the two were dismissed. Bobby asked them to be present for tea later that evening and explained to Niall how he expected to see a claim on Liam’s neck by then.

With that thought now being the only one in Liam’s mind, Niall took Liam’s hand again and led him out of the room.

____

There were two things that had to be done to compete a mating bond. And neither Liam nor Niall was particularly looking forward to either one.

The first thing that needed to be done was the mark. The Alpha would claim the Omega by sinking their teeth into the Omega’s skin. Most Alpha’s placed their mark on the Omega’s shoulder, as it was one of the easiest places to place it. However, the traditional place to bare a mark was the neck, as it was clearer to see and hardly ever covered up. All Royal Omega’s wore the mark of their Alpha’s on their neck.

The second thing that needed to be done was the knot. A mating couldn’t be completed without a knot. The mark was only half of the mating. Once the mark was on the skin, the Alpha had 24 hours to knot the Omega, or the mark would fade. When the mark and the knot was completed, so was the mating.

It was clear to Liam that Niall was putting off both of these things. But Liam had no objections, he wasn’t too keen on it all himself.

Niall hadn’t said much to him since they’d entered a rather large room. Niall had quickly explained that this was their room and that, yes, they would be sharing the bed every night. Harry had enlisted the help of a Beta guard who was tall, tanned and gorgeous, to transfer Liam’s belongings to his new room.

Upon seeing his laptop case, Liam grabbed it and had set it up, sitting at the large elegant dresser with it. Niall hadn’t objected as Harry and the other guard, Zayn, brought in the massive trunk full of just some of Liam’s clothes. Niall had propped himself up against the head board of the new, four poster bed and was scrolling through his phone.

It had been 5 hours since Liam had touched down on Irish soil, and Liam was sure that tea would be soon, but he wasn’t about to push Niall. If Alpha’s were in charge of the relationships in Ireland, then Niall could be the one to decide when he was going to put his damn mark on Liam.

“I would like to shower before tea,” Liam spoke up after he shut his laptop down.

Niall looked over his phone at Liam before nodding once and chucking his phone across the large bed.

“Before you do,” He said quietly.  He waved Liam over.

Liam took a couple of deep breaths, before standing up and walking across the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed, in front of Niall.

“Maybe you should lie down?” Niall suggested. It was clear that he didn’t want to hurt Liam any more than was necessary, because the bite was going to hurt.

Liam bit on his bottom lip, seriously debating whether to just punch Niall in the face and run or not. His conscience was quick to put an end to his thoughts and Liam crawled across to the other side of the bed and led on his back. His heart was beating loudly and rather quickly, his breathing was laboured.

“Now what?” He mumbled. The air was so thick with tension that it was almost suffocating.

“Now, we begin the mating process,” Niall replied, just as quietly as he climbed over the bed to be closer to Liam. “I’m not really ready to do this, and I know you aren’t either – but we both signed that damned contract, and it clearly stated that we’d be mated the same night we met.”

“Yeah, I remember. I’ve read the whole thing a bajillion times; I could recite it to you.”

Niall couldn’t help the small smile on his face.

“That’s good then; one of needs to know what we need to do.”

“Including being fathers in a year?”

“Oh god,” Niall put his head in his hands. “I’m so sorry about that! It’s one thing to ask us to mate – a completely other thing to ask us to produce offspring.”

“Hey,” Liam sat himself up on his elbows. “It’s not the best idea ever – but we’ll make it work for us; yeah?”

“Yeah,” Niall agreed, nodding slowly. “If we work together, maybe we can make this workable?”

“Exactly.”

It went silent for a moment.

“Uh…” Niall gulped, clearly nervous. “I’m going to have to straddle you…”

Liam closed his eyes. This was going to be their first proper intimae moment, his heart was beating 100mph.

“Okay,” Liam whimpered slightly. “It’ll be the best position for both of us,” He reasoned.

Niall nodded a couple of times, gathering up enough courage to actually go through with it.

“Get on with it,” Liam murmured, popping open one eye. “Before the suspense kills me.”

His tone was light and playful, but Niall could hear and smell the nerves and worry radiating off of the Omega.

Niall was quick to move into position, straddling Liam’s waist. The sudden weight on him, made Liam’s eyes pop open.

“I know we only just met,” Liam spoke quietly. “But this is definitely a view I could get used to.”

Niall’s chuckle was an honest one as he looked down at the hesitant Omega.

“Is that your way of expressing your crush on me?”

“Maybe,” Liam whispered, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

“I like you too, you know.”

“Well then,” Liam shrugged. “Maybe this is something that we can make work.”

“I think so,” Niall mumbled as he lowered himself to hover centimetres above the Omega’s chest. “Let’s leave the knotting for later? Yeah?”

“Good idea,” Liam agreed. His eyes had shut again and his breathing had caught at the back of his throat. He could feel Niall’s soft breath on his shoulder. “Please don’t count to three of give any warning,” Liam mumbled. “I think it would be better if you just did it.”

“Okay,” Niall could understand Liam’s reasoning as he gently moved Liam’s head to the side, exposing his neck. Niall pressed a kiss to the area where his mark as going to go before he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth deep in the skin.

Liam cried out slightly, kicking his legs instinctively. His hands reached up and gripped tightly at Niall’s biceps.

Niall held his teeth in the skin for a moment, enough to feel the bond start to form between them. He could feel, as he was sure Liam could feel, their souls binding together.

When his teeth left Liam’s neck, a trickle of blood left the red, fresh mark. Niall used the back of sleeve to wipe the blood from his lips. He reached down again and pressed a soft kiss to Liam’s forehead.

“You did good,” He whispered to the Omega. Liam’s eyes were clamped shut and he moved his hand to the burning mark on his neck. “I’m really sorry.”

Liam took deep breaths before speaking.

“Don’t apologise,” He grumbled through gritted teeth.

Liam couldn’t think straight. His neck was burning and he could feel the half completed bond between him and Niall, a foreign feeling and one that he was going to have to get used to. He didn’t even recognise Niall moving off of him, until Niall spoke.

“You can go and shower now.”

The room had gone back to being filled with its suffocating awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note;  
> I don't know if you have noticed, but I put gifs at the beginning of each chapter!! It would be great if you have a favourite Niam gif that you could send me the link of!! If I like it, I shall include it!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Niall's bond is completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I've worked hard on this chapter, i really ahve!! 3744 words of hard work!! You better enjoy it you lot!! XD

** Chapter 3 **

Liam felt different. He wasn’t entirely sure whether it was a good-different or a bad-different, but he was definitely different. The atmosphere and the scent that he carried around him was already changing to accommodate Niall and Liam could feel and sense the change. He knew he now smelt of Niall, even though the two had not shared much physical contact and he knew that Niall was carrying around a new Liam scent and neither of them would lose that scent until the day they died. He could feel the bond trying to tie his soul to Niall’s but without Niall’s knot inside of him the bond could not complete. It was putting him slightly on edge as his body was trying to convince him to complete the mating bond.

He had showered quickly, not knowing how long it was till tea. When he had emerged from the bathroom, a towelling robe wrapped tightly around him, Niall had told him to dress in something smart but casual for tea before he had retrieved to the bathroom to have a shower himself. The shower had seemed to slightly dull the pain of the mark, but the pain was still very much present. He had held a comforting hand to his neck, protecting the mark as he picked out a black button-up shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans from his trunk.

Once he had dressed himself, he had sat on the edge of the bed while he waited for Niall and had pulled out his mobile to entertain himself. He had text Harry – hoping that his curly friend was going to be at tea to support him, but Harry had explained how he wasn’t requested to be present at dinner – Liam knew that this meant the Irish King did not want him there.

It was as Liam was half way through a level of Angry Birds that Niall finished up in the bathroom. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a white button-up shirt and a red cardigan. He had looked Liam over, before telling the Omega to undo the top button of his shirt – clearly the shirt was aggravating him and it was also hiding some of the mark that he was sure that his parents would want to see.

Liam had done what Niall had asked of him, but only because it really was causing him discomfort with the cotton pressed against the mark.

The two had walked side-by-side down to dinner, but their hands never touched. Liam could feel the bond trying to complete, but again with no luck. He absentmindedly wondered whether Niall could feel it too before they approached the dining room again. The same two guards as before pulled open the large double doors and the two walked in silently. Unlike before, the room was not occupied by the King and Queen; it was empty apart from the two burning candles, 4 wine glasses, a bottle of wine and a jug of cold water in the middle of one of the end sections of the table.

Niall led Liam around the table and sat in one of the chairs. Liam sat next to him so that they were now facing the entrance door and would see the King and Queen arriving. Liam sat exactly like he had been taught, straight back and arms folded in his lap in front of him – like a Prince. Niall did exactly the opposite; he pushed back against the table, leaning the chair back and swinging on two legs. Liam didn’t say anything, deciding that it would be Niall’s fault if he fell and cracked his skull, and instead focused on the steady heat in his neck growing stronger and stronger.

He knew that the mark burning was his body’s reaction to try and make him mate fully with Niall as soon as possible – his biology was stupid; the mark was going to cause him as much discomfort and pain as possible in hopes to subconsciously convince him to basically jump Niall and ride his knot like there was no tomorrow.

Liam nibbled on his lip, trying to manage the pain that was gradually rising again. He didn’t last long and soon had his hand covering his neck; the cool of his palm was heaven against the red, hot, angry mark.

“Liam,” Niall spoke softly, after a moment. He brought his chair to finally rest on four legs again with a clunk against the posh, marble tiled floor. Liam turned his head instinctively to look at Niall. “Please leave the mark alone.”

“It hurts,” Liam whined his complaint, not removing his hand.

“I can see that – really; but there isn’t a lot I can do about it at the moment. My parents are going to want to see the mark,” Niall heaved a heavy sigh. “And if my father come in to find you covering it, then…” Niall didn’t finish his sentence, letting it linger in the air and allowing Liam’s imagination to create an over-the-top guess as to what would happen. Niall reached across the short space between them and gently pried Liam’s arm away from his neck. “Leave it alone.”

Liam did, for roughly a minute, before the burning got too much and he had to cool it. He was gently applying his cool hand to his hot skin again.

“Liam,” Niall’s tone held a warning this time. “I’ve asked you not to cover your mark.”

“Well then, get me something cold to press against it – it’s burning!” Liam retaliated. He tilted his head back, the stretching of the skin seeming to actually help with the pain.

“That would still be covering it,” Niall pointed out sarcastically. “Look, you leave it alone and let it be on show for the rest of the evening and I’ll get you some ice for it when we get back to my room.”

Liam wasn’t too sure what he said, but he grumbled something in reply as he slowly removed his hand form his neck once again. He didn’t say anything to Niall about him referring to the room to just ‘his’ and not ‘theirs’.

They returned to their silence, Niall subconsciously running a hand through his hair every couple of minutes and Liam picking at his nails trying to refrain from touching the mark again. It was only 10 more minutes of waiting before the King and Queen were entering the room – looking freshly showered and dressed in a similar fashion to their son and his new mate.

Bobby walked forward with Maura on his arm. He pulled out a chair, guided Maura down into it. He leaned down over her shoulder and pressed a small lingering kiss to her check before sitting down next to her. The couple’s hands moulded together and the look of love they shared was one to be envious of.

“Good evening,” Liam spoke politely, when the couple’s look finally broke.

Bobby pursed his lips, his eyes landing expectantly on Niall.

“Niall?” He promoted.

“Liam; in our family – the Omega’s cannot talk to anyone without strict permission from their Alpha.”

“Right,” Liam nodded, looking back down at his hands again. He was going to pretend like he didn’t know that already. “Sorry.”

“Just…” Niall paused. “Ask next time, yeah?”

Liam nodded again, but didn’t say anything. He wasn’t too sure he liked the idea of having to ask ‘permission’ to do simple things such as interact with others – but it was something he was obviously going to have to get used to.

Red wine was poured for the two Alpha’s and water for the Omega’s – Niall had to explain to a disgruntled Liam that Omega’s in his family were not allowed to drink alcohol – and idle chitchat was made as they waited for tea been brought out.

Tea was a simple pasta back with potatoes and vegetables on the side. It was nice.

Liam didn’t speak at all, not liking the idea of having to ask Niall to do so, as they made their way through dinner. The mark was still burning and it was starting to itch.

It was as they were sat around, chatting after eating their sponge cake that Liam couldn’t hold back anymore. It was beginning to get uncomfortable and had him squirming in his seat. Niall was sending him warning looks and Liam knew he was moments away from being Alpha-ordered into sitting still. He had to itch.

His fingers made quick work of the problem, but his hasty movements had drawn everyone’s attention to the red angry skin on his neck.

“That’s one hell of a mark, Niall,” Bobby admired proudly.

“Yeah, well,” Niall shrugged casually. “When I do something I go big or I go home.”

Liam held back his eye roll, Niall was so full of himself. He hadn’t even done his best, Liam knew that more than anyone – the guy just had a big mouth was all.

“You did good son, you did good.”

“They’re not fully mated yet Bobby,” Maura reminded him lightly. “Can’t you scent it?”

“I know, I know – I’m hoping that’ll be completed by tonight Niall?”

Even though the statement was not directed at him, Liam still blushed heavily. He closed his eyes, hoping to hide some of his embarrassment. Niall had started fidgeting beside him and Liam was sure that he was red too.

“Dad…” He whined. “Please, we had this conversation earlier. It was bad enough then.”

“Bobby, leave them alone,” Maura chastised quietly. “You know when you wake up in the morning that their bond will be complete.”

The blush on Liam’s face proceeded only to grow – Liam was sure he looked like a brown haired tomato.

Chat quickly moved on to what they could expect in the next day or two; more about the ball tomorrow night, the wedding and the training sessions. Both Liam and Niall’s schedule looked to be jam packed over the next couple of weeks.

It was as this chat was going on that the need to complete the mating bond was growing stronger and stronger. Liam could feel his whole body begin to slowly warm up – he thought nothing of it to begin with, thinking that it was possibly to do with the fact that the heating was puffing out warm waves of air.

But as time ticked by, and professional talk had turned into informal talk, that Liam gasped in pain. Liam lurched forward as a wave of heat washed over him, hitting his asshole the hardest. He gulped as he gripped the tablecloth in front of him – he knew that feeling… he was going into heat.

“Shit!” Niall cursed loudly, hands covering his face and trying to block out the heavenly smell that had had him hard in 10 seconds.

Liam was breathing heavily, waiting for the next wave to hit him. He turned to look at Niall, but the look of the man he was already half-mated to drove the heat through him harder. He cried out in pain, eyes balling tightly shut and creating fists with his hands.

“Fuck!” Niall continued to curse, his hands moving to grab at his hair when he realised the smell could not be blocked out. His hands instinctively grabbed out for Liam, trying to calm him – in hopes that it would calm his raging hard-on and the Alpha prowling just below the surface.

“Ah,” Bobby spoke. “That would be a mate induced heat.”

“A what?” Liam screamed out as another wave took him. He was aching hard and his ass needed to be filled. The only thing he wanted though was Niall’s knot – Niall’s knot would be his saviour, he didn’t know how he knew that he just know it would be. Nobody questioned his speaking without permission.

“When you leave the knotting too long, the body will force the Omega to go into heat to attempt to complete the bond,” Bobby explained quickly, easily and simply. “It’s not exactly a normal heat.”

“That pain is just going to keep getting worse until you knot him Niall,” Maura spoke above another of Liam’s screams. “Maybe you should take him back up to your room?”

Niall didn’t stop to think anymore as he grabbed Liam and carried him bridal style out of the dining room and towards his own bedroom.

Liam was holding Niall tightly, pushing himself into the warmth of the Alpha’s chest and sticking his nose into the crock of Niall’s neck. Niall’s scent was amazing, clouding over Liam’s mind and making his already distorted thoughts become even more distorted.

Niall was hurrying through the castles corridors as quickly as possible. He had heard of a mate induced heat before, but it was rare as most people completed the bond in one setting. Niall knew however that the mate induced heat wasn’t supposed to kick in for at least 24 hours – he thought that they were in the clear!

A mate induced heat was the Omega’s body’s way of trying to complete the bond that had only been party made. Niall had been able to sense the need to finish tying the link between them and he knew that Liam was able to feel it too. The feeling was rather strong in him – he had no idea how it was effecting Liam, the Omega needed the security of a whole thing – not half a thing. But still, that didn’t explain why Liam was suddenly going into heat because of it.

Niall was so deep in thought and focusing on getting Liam to his room that he jumped when a wet mouth pressed hungrily to his neck and began sucking.

“Shit! Fuck, Liam!” Niall cursed, knocking open his bedroom door with his shoulder easily. It just made him weak at the knees and he didn’t know how long he was going to be able to hold back. He didn’t want to take advantage of Liam – no matter how much Liam wanted it.

Sure, the boy was cute; but Niall wouldn’t class it as even a crush. He hadn’t reached that part yet with him. Okay, so they were having to mate – that was part of the whole deal; sex was obviously going to have to be a regular thing with their relationship due to the fact that Liam needed to be pregnant in a year. Niall planned to eventually fall in love with Liam, especially if they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He wanted to treat Liam like the prince he was and make the best out of a bad situation.

He gently laid Liam on the bed and let Liam move around into a comfortable position. He stood to the side of the bed, one hand over his mouth and the other on his hip as he debated the right thing to do.

“Fuck this!” Niall cursed.

“No!” Liam growled lowly. “Just fuck me!”

“S’not funny Liam,” Niall replied snappily. “This is serious!”

“I was being serious!” Liam cried out, arching his back off the bed as another wave of heat – that was slowly becoming painful now – travelled through to his hole. His boxers and jeans were soaked through with slick; Liam wasn’t sure that he had ever produced so much slick in one sitting. “I need you to fuck me – now!”

“That’s not you talking though – it’s your heat!” Niall pointed out, exasperated.

He was breathing heavily, trying to will his aching cock to deflate somewhat – but as Liam’s need to be knotted grew so did the angelic scent he was giving off. Niall knew that once an Omega was mated, only the Alpha they were mated to would be effected by their heat – and it just made it worse. It was the same for when the Alpha went into rut – everyone else could still scent it, but the Alpha’s Omega would be the only one affected by it.

“Niall, I will be in fucking heat until you get your thick knot in me! Get on with it!”

“But… but… but…”

“Wasn’t this going to happen tonight anyway?” Liam managed to get himself sat up. He reached out and grabbed hold of Niall’s arm, yanking the blonde Alpha down on him. “You get inside me right now or I swear to god I will chop your balls off!”

Niall’s eyes grew wide – he’d never ever met any Omega like Liam, he just wasn’t your typical fancy-pants Omega.  Niall held himself up above Liam, hands flat against the bed on either side of the Omega’s head.

“Are you sure?”

Liam reached for Niall’s crotch and began undoing his belt buckle. Niall gasped, jumping back slightly at the forwardness of the Omega. He reached down to help him, his belt being thrown across the room and his jeans being kicked off. Niall removed himself from Liam to undress himself fully and Liam followed suit.

Niall remained only in his boxers while Liam had stripped completely naked. Liam crawled across the bed and practically jumped on Niall. Liam was the only to lead their first lip-on-lip kiss. Niall had been taken aback by the confidence of the brunette, the kiss nice but surprising.

It took Niall a moment to get his bearings back and a moment more to decide to kiss back, planting his hands on either side of Liam’s face. Liam’s hands travelled south as they danced over Niall’s skin.

Niall squealed, very unmanly like when Liam’s palm came to rest against his aching cock. Liam grabbed Niall’s length, squeezing gently. Niall pulled out of the kiss, completely and utterly stunned and dazed at Liam’s actions.

“Please,” Liam whispered, lips ghosting over Niall’s lips. “Help me.”

“But,” Niall tried to reason again. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to – he was scared and he unsure of what lies ahead. He didn’t want to take advantage of Liam, but knew the lad could end up with some serious damage if he left this any longer. He didn’t want Liam believing that he was just like every other knothead Alpha, because he wasn’t. He was finding it very hard to hold back when all he wanted to do was service Liam.

“Oh for fuck sake! Niall we can go back to being awkward in a couple of days!” Liam begged, squeezing Niall again. “I trust you.” He whispered now, his fingers gently pulling the black band of elastic from around Niall’s waist and allowing his large length spring free.

“Jesus,” Liam admired with a smile.

“Okay, okay,” Niall heaved in a breath, slowly pushing against Liam’s shoulders. Liam allowed himself to be maneuvered backwards into a lying position as Niall kicked off his underwear and crawled up his body. “You’re absolutely sure?” Niall asked, hands on Liam’s hips. “100%?”

Liam nodded his head desperately, spreading his legs a little. Both boys were dripping precum, Liam’s hole had drenched the bedsheets in slick and he knew that he barely needed any preparation – even for as large as Niall was.

Niall did not waste any more time, fingers dancing across Liam’s skin as they travelled down. Liam arched his back again as another wave hit him.

“Niall, Niall, please!”

“Okay, okay,” Niall reassured quietly, a hand securing itself around the base of Liam’s shaft and the other finding their way between his ass cheeks. “Let me help you.”

“Oh god, Niall!” Liam moaned desperately as his cock was squeezed and two fingers were pushed deep within him.

He was scissored open for a couple of minutes and his cock was pumped hard before a 3rd finger was added.

Liam was in deep, moaning and groaning pleasurably over Niall’s fingers and pushing himself down further onto them. It didn’t take Niall long to have Liam opened up enough to gently slide himself into the Omega.

“Okay?” Niall whispered, hands brushing back the sweaty hair that was stuck to Liam’s forehead.

Liam had his eyes screwed shut, getting used to the girth of Niall. Having his ass filled was already easing the pain that his heat was causing him, yet Liam knew that the pain wasn’t going to go away until Niall’s knot locked them together for an hour or so. And then, after that he wasn’t sure how long he was going to be in heat if he was suffering from a mate induced heat.

Liam nodded encouragingly after a couple of minutes, when the pain of the stretch from Niall began to become pleasurable.

Niall’s movements were slow and sluggish to begin with, as he was scared that he was going to hurt Liam or that Liam would change his mind about wanting to do this. That was until Liam’s legs spread wider to accommodate and allow easier access for Niall and his large friend.

“Faster Niall,” Liam commanded, hands wrapping around Niall’s neck and pulling on the tuft of hair on the back of his neck.

Niall abided by Liam’s wishes, finding his feet and suddenly becoming more faster with the encouragement of his name whispered from the Omega’s mouth. As he moved faster and rougher than before he dipped his head to Liam’s neck and sucked thirstily on the mark there.

Liam bucked around, all of his senses going into overdrive as Niall continued to pump into him and nibble lightly on the still, slightly sore mark.

It didn’t take long for Liam to reach orgasm, his cum spurting sticky and white on both his and Niall’s stomach. Niall followed suit, Liam choking out a cry at the catch of the Alpha’s knot around his hole. Niall’s movements were slowing, to make sure that his knot was fully inside Liam when he reached full size. He swelled quickly and Liam clenched his hole tightly around him and with that the two were bound to each other tightly – Niall’s seemingly never-ending seed pumping deep into Liam, his knot keeping it plugged in.

Niall collapsed on top of Liam, turning them slightly so that they were both led on their side, Liam tucked into Niall’s bare chest.

Both were trying to catch their breaths as they led in the other’s embrace. Liam could feel the pain subside as the bond managed to trickle and stick itself together.

He could suddenly feel Niall present in his mind and soul – and Niall was aware of the Liam shaped presence in his own mind and soul.

It was official, they were mated. They were now one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work out (not necessarily for this story though) whether to have a side of Steeran (Ed Sheeran x Harry Styles) or Gryles (Nick Grimshaw x Harry Styles) or even (THANKS FOR THE SUGGESTION ANONYMOUSE) Jarry (Josh Cuthbert X Harry Styles)  
> So, let me know which pairing you prefer - Steeran V Gryles V Jarry!!  
> Thank you for sticking with me guys!! And thank you for reading, commenting and expressing your love in kudos, bookmarks and by subscribing!! It means so much to me and i know that I wouldn't have got nearly as far as I have without all of your support!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxRiverMagicxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a ball being held to celebrate the mating of Niall and Liam. But Liam's in heat.  
> Oh, and hello Louis!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!!  
> It's been quite a while since I updated this!! But that's my fault, and for which I am sorry. But i'm sure you'll all forgive me when i say i have completed my whole course!! I stopped writing for a little while to focus on my college work - and by doing that, I finished a lot faster than others on my course and have plenty more time to write more of the Soul Series. So, that is why it's taken so long for me to update!!  
> I've been promising on my Tumblr that I'd update Raw Soul for almost a week now. It took a little longer than expected - and I did want to make this chapter longer. But it was a good place to end it, and I did want to get something up for you guys to say thanks for sticking by me!! I'll update another chapter soon!!  
> I hope you enjoy it!! (And sorry about any silly mistakes, I'm still getting back into the role of writing again!!)

** Chapter 4 **

Liam couldn’t believe it when Niall told him. He was in the middle of his mating heat; and while that normally would have excused you from attending a large, public gathering – it apparently didn’t stop him from having to attend the ball that was being held in his honour, that evening.

“But it’s a celebratory ball; for _us_ – that includes you too,” Niall explained.

The two had been going at it like rabbits the night just gone and hadn’t got much sleep. It was currently 10:30am and Niall was already up and dressed; he had been down to the kitchen to see his parents and to grab some breakfast for himself and his mate – and Liam had only been awake 10 minutes.

That was where Liam found himself now; sat up against the headboard, with two fluffy pillows wedged behind him, eating an apple that Niall had fetched. Niall was sat next to him, his bare feet crossed over each other.

“But I’m in heat,” Liam argued. He had repeated those exact words at least 6 times already.

The heat that Liam was experiencing was completely different to his normal heat, to a certain degree. It had all the attributes of a ‘normal’ heat, with the pain, desire, mood swings and, of course, the heat; but in under 24 hours be was practically free from it now. Last night had clearly been the worst of it – he had never experienced pain quite like it, and the relief that it had brought him the moment his soul bonded fully with Niall’s was a blessing wrapped up in a bow. This morning he could still feel the heat beneath the surface and was pretty sure that Niall would have to knot him at least once today, but other than that there wasn’t really any of it there.

“I hope I don’t have to Alpha order you,” Niall spoke calmly, though the underlying blackmail was clear in his tone.

“No,” Liam sighed with a frown. He focused his full attention to the half-eaten apple in his hand. He had suddenly lost his appetite. “I just… in England, when we’re in heat, we’re excused from attending such things…”

“Well, we’re not in England. We’re in Ireland; we do things my way here, not your way,” Niall stated with an air of finality. Liam’s frown deepened.

Okay, Liam had to agree that he _could_ go, now that he was fully mated. One an Omega was fully mated, their heats would ‘lose’ their alluring, sweet scent that many Alpha’s (and even Beta’s) were so turned on by. The only person that would still be effected by the heat pheromones? The mate of said Omega. The heat was still very much detectable, but a mated Omega I heat could walk down the street by themselves (if their Alpha for some bizarre reason allowed them to) and they wouldn’t fins 20 horny dogs behind them, salivating at the mouth and wanting to jump them. The heat called only to the Omega’s Alpha, and no one else. So really – Liam could attend the ball, but he didn’t like the thought of doing so; what if he was the only Omega in recorded history that didn’t ‘lose’ his heat scent? What if everyone was silently judging him for being in heat? What if people started talking bad about Niall for leaving the knotting so long that Liam went into a mate induced heat? No – that wasn’t good.

When he told Niall this, Niall just laughed.

“Sorted – this is your real heat and it just so happened to fall on you moving over here.”

“But, this isn’t my real heat,” Liam scowled. Surely they shouldn’t be lying to their public? And would they even believe that it was his real heat, because it was hardly there.

“Maybe not, but they won’t know that,” Niall shrugged, his eyes dancing over the cute Omega hunched over beside him. “Finish your apple please.”

Liam hesitated for a moment, but when Niall cleared his throat quietly in prompting, Liam brought the green piece of fruit to his mouth and took another bite.

~ RS ~

“This isn’t fair,” Liam groaned, flinching at the cool, claw-like fingers that carded through his hair. The hands belonging to the sharp looking woman didn’t feel right against his scalp, and her fingernails were too long and irritating to his sensitive skin.

The woman didn’t reply as her hands left Liam’s head to reach behind her for the small sterling silver tweezers decorated with three ruby gem stones. She pursed her lips slightly, using a bony finger to tilt his head up slightly before she brought the tweezers closer to his delicate eyebrows.

“No! I’m not doing this,” Liam cried suddenly, pushing the woman away from his slightly and jumping from the chair as if it had burnt him. He retreated away from the woman and her tweezers, putting as much distance between himself and them as he could.

The woman did not say anything, having used up too many words trying to get the Prince’s mate to relax; instead she crossed her arms and huffed in frustration as she turned to look at the other woman in the room.

The Queen put her magazine down and sighed. She was sat on a plush chair beside the seat that Liam was just sat in. She had a pale green facial mask covering her face, having had her own eyebrows plucked moments before.

After a quick snack for lunch, Niall had taken him down to see his mother. The blonde Alpha had given Liam permission to talk to his mother, but no one else, and then had left him alone with the Queen; even though his heat was slowly building again. Since then, Liam had been through a lavish, completely over-the-top bath, a moisturising and he’d had his hair cut. And then started the beauty treatment that he was about to receive; that’s where he drew the line.

“Liam,” The Queen spoke calmly, her tone sharing her understanding. “I know this isn’t what you’re used to – it’s not as bad as it looks, honestly.”

“No, I won’t do it,” Liam let out a dry sob, his back against the wall. His heat was slowly building and it was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He could really do with Niall’s knot before it got any worse, to the point where it was painful.

“Okay,” The Queen raised her hand, halting the Beta male who was styling her hair. He stopped immediately and stepped back a little, respecting her wishes.

Maura stood from her seat and put down her magazine. She walked slowly over to Liam and comfortingly placed her hands on his shoulders. Her touch was softer than the bony woman, but still was not the touch he wanted; he was craving the fingertips of a certain blonde Alpha.

“Listen to me Liam,” Her voice was firm, but not scolding. “You can do this. It’s just a little tug – that’s all.”

“I want Niall,” Liam sobbed slightly, his heat getting the better of him. Had he been thinking straight, that wouldn’t have come out of his mouth.

“Call him then,” Maura brushed her hand over Liam’s cheek. “You’ve got the bond now.”

Liam looked at her, eyes wide. He had forgot he could do that now. Now he had a bond with Niall, they shared a link. It varied for every set of mates, but it was common knowledge that each mate could contact their other half when they were apart. Some mates are able to feel what the other is feeling, some can read each other’s thoughts and in extreme cases some mates can implant themselves in each other’s dreams and/or see exactly what their mate is seeing.

But now he thought about it, this was what the Irish Royal’s wanted… they wanted Liam to connect with their son as quickly as possible, they wanted Liam to be an obedient Omega that called on his Alpha when things got too much. Liam is sure that admitting to wanting Niall in front of the Queen was 1 point to them. Liam blinked rapidly a couple of times before he pushed himself away from the wall and out of Maura’s gentle hold.

“On second thought, I’m fine,” Liam nodded once, trying to reassure himself – _it’s only the heat talking Liam… the heat calling out to Niall because it recognises him as your mate._

“You call him, or I will,” Maura said, hands on her hips and her gaze following Liam’s movement as he plonked himself back down in the chair. He heaved a large sigh to try and calm the nerves building within him at the thought of having his delicate eyebrows plucked before he spoke to the Queen.

“Go ahead,” he shrugged like it was no big deal. “Because I’m not calling him.”

“Fine,” Maura nodded once, also moving to sit back down. She picked up her magazine and opened it to where she left off.

Liam cast her a sideways glance, hoping that she wasn’t really calling Niall – because then the big oaf would worry about him, when there really wasn’t anything to worry about. They had barely been together 24 hours, yet their bond was a pretty strong one; and neither Alpha nor Omega could deny the growing connection, the growing emotions.

Liam was pulled back to the current situation when he felt the woman with the bony hands tilt his head back slightly again. In preparation of the impending pain, Liam balled his eyes closed. He made sure that he kept his breathing even, tensed up and anticipating the cold metal of the tweezers… the cold metal that never came. In its place was a sigh from the woman and a cruel sounding voice.

“You need to open your eyes.”

“Liam, do as she says.”

Liam’s eyes opened on instinct, not because he wanted to. He whizzed around in his seat and had to force the frown on his face at the sight of Niall stood in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?” He asked glumly. “Thought you’d ditched me for the day, with your mother, _during my heat_.”

“Watch it Liam,” Niall snarled back. Sure, he wanted to make Liam feel at home here, with a caring Alpha for a mate – but Niall wouldn’t stand around and allow Liam to talk like that to him, in front of his mother, while disrespecting said mother.

In retaliation, Liam raised his eyebrows, made his eyes really wide and silently mimicked Niall’s warning before turning his back on him. The Alpha, _his_ Alpha, had basically dumped Liam before escaping for however long he wanted to put Liam through this pain for. It felt like Niall had put Maura on baby-sitting duty so that he could have a moment’s piece; which hurt, considering they hadn’t even been mated for even a whole day.

Liam’s arms were crossed and a scowl was etched on his face. He jumped slightly when two hands came down gently on his shoulders. Hot breathed tickled his ear, as Niall bent down to whisper words meant for only Liam to hear.

“Just an hour or two more and then I’ll deal with that heat.”

Liam’s eyes fell shut again, relaxed this time, as he flushed red. He bit back his groan of desire and tilted his head back to be closer to Niall. Up close, Niall’s Alpha scent clogged his thoughts and he felt like he was running completely on his Omega instincts; he needed Niall. The Alpha’s lips pressed gently to Liam’s forehead.

“Promise. You just gotta do what Laura says.”

Liam’s eyes fluttered behind their closed lids as he nodded slowly.

“And apologise to my mother,” Niall added for good measure.

“Honestly Niall, it’s fine,” Maura began. “I’d act exactly the same.”

“No Mum,” Niall defended himself. “He knows that he shouldn’t disrespect you. Right Liam?”

Liam nodded, his eyes opening slowly. He turned his head towards the Queen, and suddenly felt really bad. She had once been in the same boat as Liam, even to the point of the arranged mating, she knew how he felt and what he was going through. And while he hadn’t out rightly disrespected her, he knew he shouldn’t have spoken about her in the tone he had, making it sound like she wasn’t someone he wanted to be around – which wasn’t true, she was very kind to Liam.

“I’m sorry,” Liam all but whispered. “What I said was out of line, and it won’t happen again.”

“Good boy,” Niall praised, his lips kissing Liam’s forehead again, in exactly the same position. Liam felt a surge of warmth at the praise. “Now… what’s this about you wanting me, eh?” As the blonde spoke he moved around the chair and stood in front of the Omega.

“It’s fine… I just… my heat… and… I don’t want her to touch my delicate eyebrows.”

“That’s what’s wrong?” Niall asked, his own eyebrows furrowing. Liam suddenly felt very silly under the gaze of his mate. He hung his head and nodded slightly. “Why didn’t you just say?”

“Maybe because I’m not allowed to talk to anyone without your permission?” Liam asked, meaning for it to sound sarcastic. It didn’t do anything of the sort; instead it sounded as if he had accepted the new rule. It was hard to miss the scent of proudness rolling off of the Queen.

“If you really don’t want to get your eyebrows plucked, then you don’t have to,” Niall nodded at the bony, cruel woman that had tried to attack Liam with her dreadful tweezers. “Alright Laura? It won’t matter for tonight… we’ll work up to it.”

“Of course Sir,” the woman, Laura, nodded.

“Anything else?” Niall asked, his attention back on Liam.

“I wasn’t the one that called you,” Liam mumbled, eyes flicking over to Maura who was sitting happily through a hair styling. Her eyes sensed the attention and she glanced over in their direction.

“He asked for you, but refused to call you himself,” Was all she said before she returned to her magazine. She clearly had nothing more to say on the matter, getting her argument across in that one sentence.

“Next time just call me,” Niall said, pecking Liam on the head and leaving without bidding anyone goodbye.

~ RS ~

“I thought you said you were going to help with my heat,” Liam complained, feeling quite desperate as he clung tightly to Niall’s side, thrusting his hips into the blonde as best he could in his current position. “Like 5 hours ago.”

“Dad said…”

“Come on, please… I need it… you,” Liam begged, hands fumbling with Niall’s freshly pressed suit.

“Liam,” Niall brushed him off. “Don’t mess up my suit. And stop messing up yours too,” As the blonde said this, he pushed Liam back off of him a little so that he could straighten Liam’s suit jacket at the shoulders. He refolded Liam’s shirt collar and huffed a deep, controlled sigh.

“I’m sorry that I never…” Niall was cautious about what words he used. “Helped you with your heat like I promised; and trust me, I wanted to help you. But Dad came up with a good point.”

“Don’t talk about your father when I’m about to kiss you,” Liam whispered, and only then did Niall process how close Liam’s lips were from his. He placed his hands on Liam’s shoulders again and pushed him to get a little distance between them. He tried to ignore the groan of disappointment that fell from Liam’s lips.

“We want the public to believe this is your proper heat and not the mating induced heat that it actually is,” Niall explained. Liam whined, trying to fight against Niall’s strong hold to get closer to the Alpha. “If I had… helped you earlier it would have lessened your heat scent tremendously and made it obvious that it’s actually a mate induced heat.”

“Niall,” Liam moaned, almost desperately.

“My father suggested that I leave helping you out until later on tonight, after the ball… it would make your heat scent that much stronger and it would be clear that you were in heat too…”

“You could have just asked me to act the part,” Liam hummed as he shrugged his shoulders to dislodge Niall’s hands and dived for the Alpha’s chest.

“And I’m sure you would have done a fabulous job,” Niall spoke, arms wrapping round Liam instinctively. He was able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. “But you can’t act a scent.”

“This is going to be torture,” Liam continued his complaining after a moment’s silence. Niall felt himself relax a little; at least Liam wasn’t mad at him. “I just hope you don’t make me dance.”

“No dancing,” Niall promised in a hushed whisper. “Just… stay close, yeah?”

While this had to be hard for Liam, as he was the one experiencing the heat, it was also hard on Niall. Especially now they were mated. Liam’s scent was luscious and sweet, one that Niall wanted to devour immediately. But, of course, he had to maintain control of himself and his actions – otherwise how could he expect to have control over the country? It was rather hard to stop himself from helping Liam, and that wasn’t even considering the way his scent heat was whispering teasing words to his inner Alpha.

Not only that, but he also had to consider the fact that Liam was his mate and was in heat – a fact that he was very much established with, and one that he could accept. But he too, like Liam, did not really want Liam out and about while he was in heat, even if he knew that Liam’s heat only called to him. But while his father was still King, Niall had to abide by his father’s wishes. The man requested that Liam be present at the ball, in heat or not. It was going to be the first thing Niall changed when the crown was handed down to him – he was going to make sure that all Royal Omega’s were not required to attend public gatherings if they were in heat. That way he could keep Liam all to himself when the lad smelt so luscious and sounded so sweet with his begging and moaning.

“Like I have plans to do otherwise,” Liam whispered back, mouth wet at the base of Niall’s throat.

~ RS ~

The party was in full swing. It was rather busy, but that was understandable; this was the celebratory ball for the mating of Price Niall and his new mate, _Princess_ Liam. Everyone was dressed in elegant ball gowns and smart, crisp suits. It was evident that everyone here had deep pockets, with the way they held themselves and moved about with such grace. Of course, everyone here was bound to be rich, considering that it was a Royal ball; but that didn’t stop the public from celebrating in their masses at home, on the street, in their local pub – everyone seemed to be celebrating.

Everyone that was, apart from the mated couple they were all celebrating.

Harry let his eyes flick over them for just a second, to make sure everything was okay. Liam was sat in Niall’s lap, with his nose buried in the crook of the Alpha’s neck. Harry couldn’t be sure, but he was certain that the Omega had his mouth practically glued to Niall’s neck. Niall looked slightly concerned (but that had to be because of the strong scent that was rolling off of Liam in waves – there was no missing it, the Omega was in heat), but also looked rather sated with Liam straddling his lap. His large hands would rub the Omega’s back every few minutes in a comforting gesture and calm words were whispered in Liam’s ear every so often as well.

Harry’s eyes glanced back to the party and his mind refocused on his job. He was on security, with his top priority being the new mated couple. He wasn’t the only one who had this position, but he held a main role in the security of the future King and Queen. Every so often, he’d hear an order barked down the earpiece that connected him with all the other security members, but would ignore it – unless it was directed at him or his team.

Harry liked his job, he really did. And he didn’t have anything in England to keep him tied down, apart from Liam; which was why he agreed to move to Ireland in the first place. Harry didn’t know whether Liam had requested that Harry be offered the role as his personal guard, but either way Harry had been quick to snap up the job when it was offered to him, not even having to think about it.  He could have denied, it wasn’t a job that he _had_ to take, simply because it meant dropping everything and moving to Ireland permanently. Harry had sat through many of Liam’s rants and raves about how unfair the situation was, and Harry knew that Liam would benefit from having a familiar, friendly face around daily – and still have his best friend on hand, without having to do a skype call.

Harry’s head instinctively snapped to look at the two newly mated Royals, when he heard Niall’s voice calling for a guard. The two were in almost the same position as the last time Harry had glanced over, apart from Liam, who had now laid his head on Niall’s shoulder, with his eyes half lidded. Harry could tell that his best friend was suffering; he hated that Liam couldn’t have the privacy that he craved when he was this vulnerable.

The other guard that Harry had come to know as Zayn (and was in a very similar position to Harry – he had a close friendship with Niall), stepped up onto the little platform the two were sat on and bent low so that he could hear Niall. He was there for a few beats before nodding and moving away again. Harry went back to watching the crowds of people milling about and dancing when he noticed Zayn going directly towards a waiter holding a tray of small titbits.

He noted the King and Queen dancing beautifully in the middle of the room, with everyone dancing around them. The couple moved together perfectly with graceful movements, as if they were meant to be together – and Harry couldn’t help wondering whether the two had practiced at perfecting their movements or whether it just came naturally to them.

His eyes continued to survey the room, to make sure there was no suspicious activity going on under his nose that could pose a threat to any of the Royal’s in the room. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a Beta lad that could be no older than 22 heading towards the throne where Niall and Liam were sat.

“Whoa,” Harry called, stepping in front of the lad and halting his movements. He was dressed just as smartly as anyone else in the room but was clearly not as uptight as most of them seemed to be. He looked young and mysterious. “There is still 30 minutes to go until you can meet the Prince and Princess, Sir. I’m going to have to ask you to wait a bit longer.”

The lad, who was quite a bit shorter than Harry, looked up at him with a frown on his face.

“Look mate,” The lad began. “I know you’re doing your job and everything – but, uh…” He held his hands out wide to make a show of it. “Best friend.”

In response, Harry’s eyebrows creased in confusion, but before he could ask him to leave again, the lad continued speaking.

“Look,” He put his hands on his hips and sighed. “You’re obviously new – and considering you’ve got that really cute British accent going on, I’d bet you accompanied Niall’s mate or whatever. But I would have thought you would have got the memo by now…”

Harry still didn’t say anything, his eyebrows raising in indication that this lad should continue. Harry was 30 seconds away from frog marching the lad out of the castle.

“My names Louis…”

“Sir, you need to step down before I escort you out of this building.”

“Oh come on,” The lad who had introduced himself as Louis sighed in frustration, his hands falling against his things in a loud slap. “I’m Niall’s best mate!”

“You causing Harry trouble Louis?” The familiar voice of Zayn called from behind him. Harry was trained not to get distracted when there were possible threats, and Harry had been hit with the same excuse before – the public loved to try and worm their way into meeting Royal’s with excuses similar.

“Zaynie!” Louis cried, his smile returning to his face. “This doofus is not letting me up to see Niall!”

“He’s doing his job Louis,” Zayn spoke firmly. “You’re just making it difficult for him.”

“Was not,” Louis complained, crossing his arms.

“Yes you were. How was he supposed to know that you’re best friends with the Prince?”

“Fine, I’m sorry,” the apology dripped with sarcasm, but Harry didn’t care. There was nothing to apologise for, all he wanted Louis to do was turn around and re-join the party, but it seemed that the Beta lad had no plans to do any of that. “Now can I go speak to Niall?”

“You should stop giving the new guards such a hard time Louis,” Zayn warned with a raise of his eyebrows as he moved aside to let Louis move past him and Harry.

“Noted, but I don’t know whether I’ll be able to follow – not if all these new English guards are as hot as that one.”

That was all Louis said as he skipped up onto the platform and made a dash for the throne, Niall and Liam before either Zayn or Harry could say otherwise.

“Ignore him,” Zayn rolled his eyes as the two took up their positions again. “He’s always like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!!  
> xxWildMagicxx  
> (P.S. SORRY ABOUT THE SUDDEN CHANGE OF NAME. ALL IS EXPLAINED ON MY TUMBLR)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is underway!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been nearly 422 whole days since I updated this one!! I didn't even realise it had been that long!! I am SO sorry!!  
> I don't even have a proper excuse.  
> But here we go my friends!! Thank you for sticking with me - especially if you've been here since the beginning!!

** Chapter 5 **

Liam hated this. He was completely overtaken by a lust induced fog, and he needed Niall to knot him and to just take care of him; but the Alpha wouldn’t.

“I’m sorry baby,” Niall whispered softly in his ear as he firmly rubbed his hands over Liam’s back – it was slightly grounding to the Omega. “I want to help you, I do – but I can’t.”

Liam sobbed. Even though he had heard the blonde say this a multiple of times, it still didn’t soften the blow every time Niall said it.

“Please,” Liam ground out as he wriggled around on the Alpha’s hard crotch. It was so very clear that Niall was desperate to help him (the mating bond between them didn’t seem to care that they hadn’t known each other less than 48 hours); the heat was effecting Niall almost as much as it was affecting Liam – in some respects. But, Niall had promised his father that he wouldn’t… that they’d fool the public into believing that Liam had simply, coincidently, fallen into his heat during their mating period.

It was considered cruel to let a mate fall into a mate-induced heat, even though it did no harm to the Omega at all – and it would definitely go against him if the public were to find out that he had ultimately pushed Liam into a mating heat.

“Soon,” Niall promised, still whispering. His lips pressed softly against Liam’s temple. “I’ll get us out of here as soon as possible.”

Liam whined deep in the back of his throat, and Niall’s eyes flicked gold as his inner Alpha flashed to the surface for a second. It was killing him not to be able to help his own mate. Niall was quick to pull the Alpha back into his control and his blue eyes shone bright again.

Niall reached out to the tray of titbits that was placed on the little table to the right of his throne. They were bite-sized crackers with a helping of garlic and chive cream cheese smothered on top and ham grated over the top. Liam seemed to be in love with them, and Niall was happy to keep feeding them to his Omega in any attempt to try and keep him relaxed and sated in his arms – while trying to convince himself that it was the only way to help him at the moment.

He pressed the small cracker against Liam’s lips and the Omega, whose eyes were closed, opened his mouth without startling. Niall placed the titbit on Liam’s tongue and watched the Omega munch and swallow it down. He was just about to reach for another one, when as all-familiar voice travelled over to him.

“Niall!”

Liam, who hadn’t been expecting the intrusion, jumped. His eyes flashed open and his arms, that were once lax at his sides, wound tightly around Niall’s neck. Niall growled instinctively, his inner Alpha was already on edge and doubled with the fact that his Omega was clinging to him desperately made Niall’s eyes gleam gold again. It didn’t matter that he knew who was approaching them – he would protect his Omega from anything, at all costs.

“You couldn’t give a little warning?” Niall snarled at Louis, as his best mate came to a stop at his side.

“Geeze Louise,” Louis grumbled with an eye roll. “Sorry about being excited to see you! I haven’t seen you in over a week!”

“I’ve had other things to deal with – and you know it,” Niall’s tone suggested that that was the end of that little conversation, and that they should move on. In retrospect, Niall’s golden eyes retracted and his blue ones made a reappearance.

“So,” Louis started up again, the conversation a moment before, now forgotten. He was unsure how to continue and just stood, swaying back and forth slightly. “Your mate?” He nodded towards Liam after a moment of two.

Niall nodded once, before turning his attention back to the Omega he was holding.

“Liam, hunny?” He cooed softly, not wanting to startle the boy any further. Liam lifted his head from the Alpha’s neck ever so slightly, and Niall could really see how Louis creeping up on him had affected him – Liam’s eyes were bronze, meaning his inner Omega had taken over.

Niall shushed Liam quietly, hands taking hold of either side of Liam’s face – watching him as his eyes swam back to his more natural chocolate brown.

“This is Louis,” He introduced the Beta. “He’s a good friend, okay? You can trust him like you can trust me – he won’t harm you in any way.”

“If I do, you can punch me,” Louis smiled jokingly, not anticipating what the Alpha’s response would be. Niall sent him a look and the Beta shut up.

“If he does, I’ll kill him,” Niall told Liam, but intended it for Louis.

“What? Really?” Louis moaned, a little over-dramatically. “Bit OTT don’t you think Niall?”

“Do you understand Liam?” Niall asked, ignoring his friend. “You can trust Louis.”

Liam nodded.

“And unless I specify otherwise, you may speak with Louis whenever you wish.”

“Sweet,” Louis fist-pumped the air.

“Don’t make me regret it,” Niall told the Beta, with a side glance in his direction.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Louis smiled cheekily.

Liam sat still, momentarily shocked. What with his heat and everything going on around him, he had forgotten about the new rules that he had to live by now – and he had certainly forgotten about having to ask permission to talk to anyone. He nodded glumly again and leant forward, re-burying his nose into the crook of Niall’s neck.

“Is he alright?” Louis asked with a frown, moving closer to the throne. He, irrespectively (although Niall didn’t mind one bit), perched himself on the arm – surprised that Niall let him get that close to his heat-driven Omega.

“What do you think?” Niall snapped, raising his eyes at his best friend. “He’s in heat and there’s nothing I can do about it here.”

“Um… bathroom?” Louis suggested, almost helpfully. Of course, the Beta had no idea that Liam was in fact in a mate-induced heat and so didn’t know that going to the bathroom to sort it our would make that fact public knowledge.

“What?” Louis questioned with a shrug of his shoulders at the look Niall sent him. “Only trying to help.”

“Well stop,” Niall grumbled, turning to place a small kiss to Liam’s temple.

“Geeze Louise,” Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t get your tail in a twist.”

Niall closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose. He now felt like a right twat – Louis didn’t know what was going on; it wasn’t his fault.

“Sorry,” Niall quickly apologised to the Beta. “Things are just complicated at the moment. When we get a moment alone, I’ll fill you in.”

Louis slumped back, almost disappointed and shrugged.

“Sure, whatever.”

Liam closed his eyes tight and willed himself to sleep as the two friends started chatting about this and that. He would have felt forgotten and left out if it wasn’t for the firm, but secure rubbing of Niall’s hands on his back.

Liam’s head felt funny and he couldn’t think straight. He was doubtful that he would remember much of what happened tonight when he woke up tomorrow morning – and when he did, he hoped he was clear of this damned heat!

Liam was so close to dropping off right there in Niall’s lap when he was jolted awake by a loud cough. Someone was stood in front of the throne, trying to get the Prince and his new mate’s attention.

“Prince Niall, Princess Liam; good evening,” Liam couldn’t see who was speaking, nor did he care to see who it was – he just wanted to sleep without disruptions.

“Good evening,” Niall responded politely.

“We are all set to start,” Whoever it was explained to Niall, his Irish accent so thick that Liam nearly didn’t catch what he was saying. “Are you and Princess Liam ready to start?”

It took Liam an extra moment longer to work out just _what_ they were talking about when he remembered that they were doing a ‘meet and greet’ as such – certain high-up people were going to get the chance to meet the Prince and their new Princess, their future rulers, and all would come baring gifts for the royal couple.

“Niall,” Liam whispered, almost desperately before the Alpha could reply. But Niall seemed to know what he was going to ask as he bypassed Liam and responded directly to the man in front of him.

“We’re ready.”

“Niall, please,” Liam hushed, taking fistfuls of Niall’s neatly ironed suit, eyes begging desperately.

“It’ll be over before you know it love,” Niall replied quietly, watching as the que of people started forming. “Just sit tight, and please don’t say anything to _anyone_ before I give you the go ahead, okay?”

“I don’t want to say anything anyway!” Liam snapped, head popping up off of Niall’s shoulder to glare at the Alpha. “I want to go home.”

“We can’t just yet,” Niall said matter-of-factly. He hurried to reassure his mate, not wanting to make a scene in front of so many people, so early on in their relationship. He let his glance fall upon Zayn, one of the two guards stood a little way-a-way, and nodded to him in signal to let the first couple of people approach them. “But I promise I’ll get us excused as soon as I can.”

“Good evening, Prince Niall,” A deep voice greeted. “Princess Liam.”

Liam groaned, almost silently, and fell forward, his head fitting under Niall’s chin like a puzzle piece. Now the ‘meet-and-greets’ had begun, Liam knew there was no way to get out of it. He would literally have to sit here and struggle through it.

“Good evening Prime Minister,” Niall nodded in greeting. “Thank you for being here to celebrate our mating with us.”

Liam rolled his eyes. It all sounded so scripted, Liam was already betting that Niall would say that exact line to every single person that approached the throne.

“It is nothing but a pleasure,” The Prime Minister expressed. “Today is a great day for Ireland. We welcome Princess Liam with open arms.”

“Thank you,” Niall spoke warmly.

Liam pressed his eyes shut tightly and tried to shut it all out. He listened to the small chit-chat that Niall made with their guests, but not really taking any of it in. Many people came and went, congratulating the couple on their mating. Liam had all but tuned everyone out, until he happened to overhear the word ‘heat’, and suddenly he was all ears.

“Yes,” Niall spoke. “It happened coincidently actually. When we were planning the finer details, the date we agreed on just so happened to fall over Liam’s heat.”

Liam quickly understood; whoever was currently stood in front of the throne ( _an Alpha if the scent was anything to go by_ ), had brought up Liam’s heat.

“Please excuse me,” The woman in front of them hurried. “I don’t mean to intrude. I only ask because it is said to be _very_ good luck for conception when an Omega goes into heat over the mating period. I bet Princess Liam will be pregnant by the end of the week.”

Liam paled at the thought.

~ RS ~

When Liam woke up the next morning, he was nestled up next to Niall. Their legs were tangled impossibly together, arms draped over one another and their heads tilted so that they were touching. But, most importantly, the fog that had clouded over Liam’s mind during the mate-induced heat had cleared up completely. That meant that they had obviously mated again last night, god-knows how many times – so it was safe to say that they were completely bonded now.

Thinking back, Liam briefly remember it – but the head had taken over so much by the time they got back to the castle in the early hours of the morning, that it made the memory of their intimate actions patchy. Niall had been sweet again, almost too afraid to do anything, as he wasn’t sure that Liam actually wanted it – despite them having sat chest-to-chest all night, getting a great feel for how hard for it they both were. Liam remembered having to initiate it all, because the Alpha was clearly too chicken to do it himself (although Liam was glad that he wasn’t mated to a pig-headed Alpha who would just take him whenever, wherever and however they liked). It was all a bit a blur after that though… a flurry of clothes and flashes of skin and the faint tingle of how great it had felt.

Liam glanced up at his now mate, and wasn’t surprised to see the blonde still sleeping. He briefly thought about untangling himself from his Alpha and popping down to get himself some breakfast ( _because he was hungry, damn it!_ ), but thought better of it. He didn’t have any idea _how_ to untangle himself from Niall without waking him, when they were so tightly wound together; also, he was actually quite comfortable where he was. Food could wait.

Liam snuggled back down, letting his eyes fall closer again, just resting. He knew he didn’t actually want to mate with Niall, but he couldn’t disagree – it felt right; it felt like he belonged; and he was… happy. He sighed, in contentment. In response to the pheromones that Liam was clearly giving off, Niall’s arms tightened around him, and Liam could feel his smile on his forehead.

“Morning,” Niall’s gruff voice greeted him.

“Did I wake you?” Liam asked in response.

“I don’t mind,” Niall reassured. “Just so long as I can wake up to your happy scent every morning.”

A light kiss was pressed to his forehead, exactly in the same place as where Niall’s smiled formed.

And that was when the two were disturbed.

The door slammed open and hit the back wall with a big crash and was followed by the shouted words of the intruder.

Neither of them had been expecting the interruption of their first proper morning together.

Liam screamed, jumping in fright.

Niall completely startled, his eyes snapping gold as he went pure Alpha, his instincts forcing him to jump into a protective stance over his mate. A deep Alpha-filled growl filled the room in warning.

Louis jumped back in fright, not having expected the response he had received.

“Get out!” Niall barked, Alpha command clearly in place, his eyes burning gold. The only thing he could think about was protecting Liam at all costs – even though it was Louis, and he knew that Louis wasn’t actually a threat, but he didn’t like being interrupted at his most vulnerable, when he least expected it. He wasn’t going to attack the Beta… unless he made another step closer.

It had frightened Liam to begin with, as he had not expected Louis to come barging in, screaming good morning at the top of his lungs. But now he had been able to get his bearings back a little, he was fine – just a little spooked. And he certainly did not need his Alpha thinking he had to protect him from his own best friend, just because he had walked in on them just waking up. Liam didn’t voice any of these thoughts, just yet, knowing they could, and probably would cause Niall to attack Louis.

Suddenly though, Liam couldn’t see him but could recognise that scent anywhere, Harry appeared. He ripped Louis from the room, apologised to Niall and slammed the door shut again.

~ RS ~

“What on Earth were you thinking?!” Harry practically screamed at him. “Did your mother never tell you to not sneak up on a mated pair?”

“She might have mentioned it,” Louis shrugged uncaringly. Truth be told, he was pretty sure that he’d shit himself when Niall had growled at him, pure Alpha. But, he was pretending not to care because there was a smoking hot, British Beta right in front of him.

“Well, you will do better to remember it,” Harry ordered him. “On top of that, you are to stay well clear of the Royal’s suite until they have risen and made an appearance in the castle.”

“Oh, that tone of voice sends shivers down my spine and straight to my…”

Harry was quick to cut Louis off.

“I can, and will have you kicked off grounds.”

“You wouldn’t!” Louis gasped, over-dramatically.

“Keep pushing, and you’ll see,” Harry stated firmly and calmly, crossing his arms and fixing the smaller Beta with a hard stare. It was his job to make sure that the Prince and Princess were kept safe and well, this Louis lad had practically jeopardised his job; Harry wouldn’t be surprised if Niall fired him for this! He didn’t even realise that Louis had snuck up to the Prince and Princess’ floor – not until he heard, and felt, the Pure-Alpha growl that had rocked through the castle.

“Niall wouldn’t let you!”

“At the current moment, Prince Niall is not the Kind,” Harry stated. Louis inwardly cursed – if Harry made it sound as if he was over-pestering the newly mated couple, he would well and truly be sent on his way; the King didn’t have as much room in his heart for him as Niall did.

“Fine!” Louis grumbled, childishly stamping his foot as he turned his back on Harry and began marching away from him. “You big Meanie!”

Harry rolled his eyes as the sassy lad strutted off; he tried not to watch the little ass wiggle Louis did as he rounded the corner.

From that moment on, Harry knew that Louis was going to cause him a lot of trouble in the near future.

From that moment on Harry knew that Louis was going to cause him a lot of trouble in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me??  
> xxWildMagicxx

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES;  
> TUMBLR; http://xxwildmagicxx.tumblr.com/


End file.
